Sωєєт тнιиg
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Porque... dar dulces puede ser, remotamente, una señal de coqueteo. Al menos, Briar así lo ve.::...::¡Reto de Kany Iparis!::..


**Disclaimer: Ever After High **no **me pertenece; esto es sin fines de lucro... &amp; toda la historia que saben de memoria (?).**

**Hey! De nuevo, sigo explorando fandoms (?) y, aunque pensaba dejar algunas historias en este... el reto de la fascinante Kany Iparis se adelantó a las ideas que tengo planeadas xD.**

**Las condiciones del reto, abajo~.**

**Advertencia» Intento de fic en segunda persona, por capricho &amp; para variar (?) y posible OoC~.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

_Sweet Thing._

* * *

Apenas te acercaste al horno, tu sonrisa se incrementó por completo.

Te aseguraste de que los guantes siguiesen el contorno de tus manos y, luego de agacharte lo suficiente, retiraste la bandeja caliente con tu encantador e inigualable cuidado.

No pudiste evitar inhalar el exquisito aroma que solo los _muffins_ recién hechos podían dejar. Sabes bastante bien que cada cosa es única; _sobretodo los postres que tú misma te encargas de hacer._ No hay dos iguales.

Dejaste los _muffins_ sobre la mesa y le diste un vistazo a los _cupcakes de tiramisú_ y a _los manzanas_ que descansaban al lado. Una vez hiciste esa tarea, retiraste uno de tus guantes y probaste, totalmente distraída, uno de los pequeños _croissant_ que preparaste mientras te aburrías; lo notaste cuando tu lengua detectó el dulce sabor, aunque tu cerebro no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Para ese entonces, ya habías pasado a la pequeña _torta de chocolate_ que le habías preparado a Raven Queen en señal de agradecimiento.

Alzaste los hombros.

Sólo tendrías que prepararle otra cosa y listo.

—Además, podría prepararle algo a Hopper —pensaste en voz alta, abrazándote (sin notarlo) al plato del último _panna cotta_ que habías preparado—. Ups…

Bueno… Después de cambiarte, podrías hacerlo sin problemas.

* * *

Hace tiempo te molestaba y no querías admitirlo.

Mientras comías el _helado napolitano_ que Ginger te había regalado cuando te cruzaste con ella, no podías dejar de pensar en la pequeña punzada que te daba en el pecho cada vez que notabas como Hopper se ponía nervioso y adoptaba la forma de aquel sapo cuando Ginger se ofrecía a prepararle su postre favorito.

Negaste con la cabeza y seguiste adelante. Decías ser libre, ¿no? Sin contar con _extrema_ y sin ninguna preocupación por _besar sapos_ pronto… ¿Entonces por qué seguías dándole vueltas al asunto, si no llegabas a ningún lado? No tenía sentido. Se suponía que eres la futura Bella Durmiente. No tenías por qué preocuparte del amor, sabías demasiado bien que eso es lo que te despertará de tu maldición de 100 años.

_Aún así…_

Chasqueaste la lengua y diste otro pequeño bocado, aunque terminaste deteniéndote al palpar la dulce fresa dentro de tu boca.

_¿Y si Helga y Gus Crumb tenían razón, y Ginger era en verdad tan malvada como su madre?_ Viéndolo de ese modo, la idea de un hechizo no sonaba tan descabellada como estabas segura de que era, porque lo era, ¿no?

Dejaste caer los hombros, rendida, y un pequeño suspiro escapó de tus rosáceos labios de muñeca.

Ya ni siquiera Apple creía que Ginger era mala, ¿por qué tú creerías que ella tendría motivo específico para ponerle algo a tus postres? Era ilógico, viéndolo por donde lo vieses.

_Aunque, no era como si hubiese mucha lógica en sus cuentos._

Volviste a ladear la cabeza, tratando de apartar el pensamiento de tu mente lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, contrariamente, una idea pareció surgir de la nada, provocando que tu rostro se iluminara.

¿Por qué no se te había ocurrido antes? ¡Sólo tendrías que hablar con Ginger y listo! Aclararías todo el malentendido y, ¿quién decía que ella no te regalaría uno de sus deliciosos _strudel de manzana_ que solía hacer para Apple?

—Briar, eres un genio.

Después de felicitarte, saboreaste de nuevo el postre helado que sostenías entre tus manos.

* * *

Luego de entregarle personalmente _las brochetas de San Valentín que_ habías hecho para ella, la viste sonreír antes de que soltara un casual —pero igualmente perspicaz—:

—Así que necesitas un consejo sobre amor, ¿no?

Por más de que lo trataste de disimular un poco, casi te atragantase con tu propia saliva. El sonrojo en tu rostro quedó como un lindo recordatorio de esa torpeza.

La confiada mueca que Cupid te brindó cuando apoyó ambas manos sobre su cadera te apenó un poco, pero finalmente asentiste tímidamente cuando creías que tu pulso debía normalizarse. ¿Qué sentido tendría negar lo obvio? Necesitabas ayuda, y por eso decidiste acudir con la mejor en el campo.

—Yo… Realmente quiero pedirle a Hopper que salga conmigo —dijiste luego de esconder las manos detrás de tu espalda, y te sentiste increíblemente pequeña luego de aquella confesión a la hija de Eros—. ¿Crees que podrías…darme algún consejo?

Apenas formulaste eso —en un hilillo de voz, cabe decir—, los ojos celestes de la pelirrosa que tenías en frente comenzaron a brillar más de lo normal.

Por instinto, quisiste retroceder unos pasos, pero ella te había tomado de las manos, como si quisiera evitar que escaparas.

— ¡Claro que podría ayudarte! —soltó, tan emocionada como orgullosa. Si no confiaras tanto en sus habilidades, seguramente estarías algo asustada—. ¡Esa es mi especialidad!

Suspiraste con cierto alivio cuando Cupid te aclaró lo obvio.

—Gra…

—Shhh. —Su índice se apoyó sobre tus labios, callándote y provocando que también quedaras bizca al instante—. ¡Lo tengo todo resuelto!

— ¿Hablas en serio?

La chica alada asintió; tú sólo te encogiste de hombros.

—Sólo tienes que ser natural, Ginger. Yo me encargaré de arreglar una cita entre ustedes hoy —apoyó de nuevo, ahora alzando un pulgar cuando te guiñaba el ojo.

— ¿Y si arruino la cita? —preguntaste apenas un caótico panorama llega a tu cabeza. Negaste con la cabeza. Preferías declinar la idea antes de tirar por la borda tus posibilidades con aquel príncipe encantado.

—No hay manera en que puedas arruinarla. —Instantáneamente Cupid te trató de animar, volteándote con la mano libre para reafirmar su punto. Luego de unos segundos (en los que probaste tu postre), te dio unos leves empujones en la espalda, alentándote—. El amor es el sentimiento más sincero que existe, y tú, Ginger Bredhouse, sin duda eres una de las chicas más sinceras de Ever After High.

Indiscutiblemente, Cedar Wood se llevaba el primer puesto en esa clasificatoria.

Asentiste, aún un poco asustada por la idea. No obstante, te dejaste llevar por ella.

Eras una de las cosas más dulces que existía. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser tratar de salir con Hopper Croakington II?

* * *

Levantaste con pesadez tus párpados y, de repente, de encontraste tirada en medio del reluciente corredor de la escuela.

No era de sorprenderse. El quedarte dormida en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora, de repente, ya te era hasta un malicioso hábito, por lo que mirar la hora —después de asegurarte de que si era de noche o de día— era algo relativamente común para ti.

Te levantaste con toda la prisa que tus altos tacones te permitieron. Acomodaste tu falda y volviste a colocar tus lentes sobre su sedoso cabello. Tras asegurar todos sus accesorios, sonreíste con alivio. Tu perfecto look de princesa volvía a ser el de siempre y ya no lucías como recién despierta.

Con el caminar de toda una diva, seguiste como si nada hubiese pasado. A esa hora seguramente la mayoría estaría en _Entrenamiento de héroes,_ _Historia de hechizos malos_, _Villanía general, o Grimmnasia_ (de hecho, si tu mente no te estaba jugando _otra _mala pasada, te debías estar salteando la última por haberte quedado dormida) así que, con algo de suerte, nadie se había percatado de tu pequeña siesta de… ¿quince minutos? _Uff._ Al menos podías agradecer que el sueño no se había extendido tanto como en otras ocasiones. Hasta donde recordabas, se suponía que estabas buscando a Cupid a escondidas de Apple. Y si la futura Blancanieves se enterase de ello… seguramente no te dejaría de hacer preguntas hasta que se asegurara de que estabas enamorada de _un_ royal.

No pudiste evitar un poco al imaginarte en la situación. Sin embargo, tus pequeñas y silenciosas carcajadas no pudieron llegar más lejos. Cuando doblaste el pasillo, distinguiste rápidamente a Cupid hablando con… ¿la hija de la bruja de los dulces?

Retrocediste, pero te mantuviste asomada, tratando de oír lo más posible. De nuevo la suerte estaba de tu lado, y ellas no te habían notado.

Ginger susurraba, pero lo que decía Cupid te dejaba en claro que habría una cita después de _Geografihada_ ya que, al parecer, eran la clase que ellas —más alguien más que no llegó a oír con claridad— compartían.

Frunciste un poco el seño. ¿Geografihada? ¡No era justo! Se supone que tendrías _Princesología_ a esa hora, y luego _Matemágicas_ —por si era poco—. ¿Cómo podrías hablar con Ginger, si ambas estarían tan ocupadas?

Por un segundo, te sentiste como Apple con tanto drama. Luego, la solución vino a tu cabeza, y te hizo sonreír.

Sencillo: saltearías la última clase.

Te habías quedado dormida en el pasillo hace unos pocos minutos, ¿por qué no usar eso de excusa para Matemágicas? Recuperarías los apuntes con Blondie —o Ashlynn, tal vez— y podrías hablar directamente con Ginger.

En cualquier caso, no tenías nada que perder.

_Todo era extremamente perfecto._

* * *

La hora llegó mucho más rápido de lo que habías imaginado.

Si mirabas por encima de tu hombro, lograbas ver a Cupid cuidándote las espaldas y dándote confianza. Si regresabas la vista al frente, podías ver a los demás estudiantes de Ever After High andar, desde solos, hasta en escandalosos grupos.

Te encogiste en la pequeña banca en donde esperabas a Hopper, apenas apretando la bolsa de papel en donde tenías la _cassata_ que le habrías preparado para el almuerzo. Las mariposas volvían a aparecer en tu estómago, y sólo podías soltar una pequeña risita de vez en cuando para aliviarlas.

_¿Qué le dirías cuando llegara?_ Posiblemente, le darías su postre para romper el hielo. _¿Cómo actuarías en el resto de la cita?_ No estabas segura, pero seguirías el consejo de Cupid y no harías de la cita algo extraño. _¿Y sí…?_

Dejaste de pensar cuando notaste que algo se interponía entre los rayos de sol que te alumbraban. Por instinto, alzaste la vista para ver que era, ¡y ahí estaba! El príncipe que tanto te gustaba y, además, en su forma humana.

Ni te molestaste en aguantar la amplia sonrisa que formaron tus labios.

— ¡Hopper! —soltaste con alegría, y de manera automática le extendiste la bolsa que sostenías—. ¡Ten! Hice esto para ti… así que espero que te guste —agregaste con timidez cuando te pusiste de pie, ligeramente sonrojada e incapaz de verlo a los ojos por más de tres segundos seguidos.

— ¿Entonces tú eres mi cita, Ginger? —preguntó entre extrañado y atemorizado Hopper, aceptando el regalo de forma distraída.

Asentiste tan contenta y esperanzada que pasaste por alto la mueca de él.

— ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta juntos? —le preguntaste dulcemente sin proponértelo.

Durante segundos que te parecieron eternos, el chico frente a ti pasó una mano por su nuca. Parecía estar indeciso sobre qué responder.

—Cuando Cupid me dijo sobe esto, creí que hablaba de que tendría una cita con la candente Briar —empezó a decir con simpleza, y no supiste que decir en aquel momento. Sentiste como un pequeño nudo se te formaba en la garganta hasta que, afortunadamente, Hopper tenía algo más para añadir:— pero sí; no veo por qué no podríamos salir a… dar una vuelta.

Lo viste sonreírte de lado mientras levantaba su brazo en señal para que te aferraras a él. Sin embargo, apenas reconociste la idea, algo más llamó tu atención.

— ¡Alto ahí!

Frente a ustedes, Briar Beauty se acercaba, siendo seguida de una preocupada Cupid.

Compartiste una mirada de confusión con el príncipe presente hasta que la hija de Eros quiso aclarar un poco la situación porque, con lo molesta que se veía Briar, estaba totalmente claro que ella no hablaría.

—Traté de detenerla pero…Briar quería hablar contigo sobre "un asuntito" —te aclaró Cupid, aprovechando que la castaña se encontraba mirando en otra dirección para señalar al chico a tu lado.

— ¿Acaso la belleza más sensual de toda la escuela está celosa? —indagó a tu lado Hopper, esbozando una de sus más torpes sonrisas.

Por más que ibas a tratar de detenerlo para que no agregara más leña al fuego, fue demasiado tarde. Cuando ella le devolvió la mirada (cargada de… ¿rencor?) el príncipe pasó rápidamente a su faceta de sapo tras verse intimidado.

Ante su croar, distinguiste como Briar lo veía despectivamente, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. Eso provocó que también llevases tu vista hacia él, sólo que de forma más… curiosa.

—Debe haber un buen motivo detrás de todo esto, ¿no? —preguntaste con una media sonrisa a los demás. Cupid sólo tomó en brazos a Hopper, compasiva, mientras que Briar mantuvo su mueca al verte.

Confundida, mantuviste el contacto visual, aún cuando tuviste que acomodar los lentes que empezaban a resbalarse lentamente.

No supiste por cuanto tiempo fue; sólo notaste como Briar comenzaba a relajarse gradualmente, llegando al punto de sonreírte un poco.

—No es algo que importe realmente, ¿sabes? —respondió al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Su actitud parecía ser la relajada y divertida de siempre—. Sólo quería…

Dejando la frase a media cuando se agachó ligeramente a recoger la bolsa de papel que contenía la _cassata_ de Hopper, la maldición de la futura Bella Durmiente volvió a manifestarse.

Levantaste la vista de nuevo en busca de la ayuda de Cupid, aunque ésta sólo alzó los hombros. _No era la ayuda que en verdad esperabas…_

Soltaste un pequeño suspiro y te acercaste a Briar.

No podrías impedir que se quedara dormida pero, al menos, podrías dejar a la sonriente _dormilona _en un lugar más dulce para dormir, ¿cierto?

—Croak.

* * *

_Fecha límite: 14 de abril._

Número de palabras: One shot (+1000 palabras).

Pareja: BriarxHopperxGinger.

Rated: K+.

Categorías: Romance/Humor.

Tema específico: Ginger le coquetea a Hopper y Briar se pone celosa.

Punto extra 1: Debes mencionar el nombre de, al menos, 10 postres.

Punto extra 2: Cupid debe de salir dándole consejos a uno de los tres.

* * *

**Hey de vuelta! ¿Adivinaron ese final xD? Espero que no... siendo sincera, mi mente desde el principio tuvo otra idea que~ será un pequeño secreto hasta nuevo aviso uwo (?) a menos de que alguien más lo notase xD.  
Dejando las bromas de lado xD, espero que no haya quedado tan OoC (ni tan mal) como siento que quedó por usar nuevos personajes u/u... y que haya cumplido tus expectativas, Kany~.**

**Sin nada más, me marcho ovo7; ¡hasta la próxima! ¡Ciao-Ciao! &amp; gracias por leer~.**


End file.
